What's Between Them?
by Amber Esme Hermione
Summary: Its July 25 between 5th and 6th year. Hermione Granger has just passed her apporition test and is meeting a friend at the Leaky Cauldron. When she gets there she recieves a letter written by Harry who's threatening suecide...
1. A Deadly Situation

Chapter 1: A Deadly Situation 

It was 25 July in the summer between 5th and 6th years. A 17-year-old Hermione Granger had just passed her apporition test a few days ago. She was meeting a good friend at the Leaky Cauldron. Then both she and her friend; Amber Hursman, had planned to go to Diagon Ally to buy a birthday present for Harry Potter. He would be turning 16 and she know could use some cheering up after what had happened last year.

She apporated into the pub and found her friend waiting for her. Hermione's smile faded at the fear and sadness in her friend's eyes. With trembling hands she passed Hermione a letter. A look of horror came over her face as she read it. Harry's handwriting showed his haste as he'd written;

_Dear Amber,_

_I know you don't want to hear this. Really I'm doing it for you; you and Hermione, and Ron, and Dumbeldor, and everyone else. I hope this reaches you after it's happened. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. I've already suffered and caused so much. I'm sorry I just don't think I can take it anymore. Tell everyone I'll miss them and please don't come I don't want you to see. I love you as if you were my sister tell Ron and Hermione I'll miss them very much._

_Good Bye Forever,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Take care of Hedgwig for me._

"Has he…" Hermione could not finish the sentence, but Amber shook her head in the negative. She turned to go into the courtyard where her phoenix Ember waited. Hermione too took hold of the bird's feathers as it lifted into the sky before disappearing. They floated through space with shapes and colors flashing past. Then in seconds they stood on the frond stoop of Number 4 Privite Drive. As one they began pounding on the door. Petunia Dursly opened it abruptly with a scowl on her face.

With a hasty apology Amber lead Hermione up the stairs where they encountered Dudley trying to force his way into the bathroom, "Dad! Harry's locked himslfe in!" he whined.

"Move! Dudley get out of the way!" Amber said drawing her wand. He didn't need telling twice. As she drew back her wand Vurnen appeared on the landing looking outraged at the sight

"What are you going to do?" he demanded but she ignored him

_Defendo! _Amber shouted and the door burst open. Hermione rushed in and she followed they knelt beside him. Harry had not done it yet. They were both relieved and sighed but they still were frightened he might try.

Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking with anguish. Hermione put her arms abound him. They were both crying. Amber gently took the knife from his hand and placed it on the counter before wrapping her arms around them both. They stayed like that for a few minuets as he tried to collect himself enough to speak.

"H-how d-did you get here?" Harry managed through his sobs

"Nothing could keep us away," Amber consoled soothingly massaging his shoulders. Hermione nodded unable to speak. Harry looked at these two who'd come to stop him and was glad they had. It seamed a miracle they'd made it in time.

"How did Hedgewig find you so fast?" he marveled expecting that they'd been in different places; perhaps even miles apart.

"It wasn't hard," Hermione sniffed, "We were meeting in the Leaky Cauldron to buy your birthday present," she explained quietly.

"Come on lets get off the floor," Amber said pointing her wand at the door _Repero!_

Harry reddened with embarrassment as the girls opened his bedroom door. They both tried to be nonchalant about it but he could tell the smell had caught them both off guard. The room was a disheveled mess to put it nicely. Amber shook her head and began cleaning this and straightening that as she encountered it.

Now calmed down Harry asked, "Won't you be in trouble with the Ministry for using magic?" She shook her head without turning giving no other answer. He decided that would be sufficient for now. He watched her and Hermione undo the damage he'd wrought on his room for the last few weeks. In a few minutes they'd finished.

Once that task was done Amber turned to him, "I'm going to go tell the Order about this," she addressed Hermione, "you staying with him?" Hermione nodded. Harry found he didn't care too much who found out. _ Maybe now I'll have someone to talk to? _He thought knowing it was selfish of him but not caring at the moment.

Amber smiled knowing his thoughts. She simply nodded on her way out. _Sometimes it's good to be selfish _she thought. He turned to Hermione as Amber left the room The look Hermione gave him was warm and caring. He smiled glad she'd stayed behind. Then he wondered why he'd been so glad? _Was something different?_


	2. Order of the Phoenix

**_A/N Hi Everyone hope you like this chapter. I know it took me forever but my next chapter is finely up! I'll have more time when school's our, bye_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Order of the Phoenix **

Amber had just arrived at number 12 Gremold Place and was looking around for Remus. He was nowhere to be found; which wasn't surprising, considering that tonight would be the full moon. Knowing she was a member of the order she didn't have to worry about looking around but she still liked to ask.

She entered the kitchen to find she wasn't alone in the house after all. She'd planned on getting the floo pouder and using that to transport herself to Hogwarts so she could let Dumbeldor know what was happening.

Now she was standing face to face with the spy Severus Snape. She was a Griffendor, but also a person who believed the rivalry between the houses was pointless,; especially in light of the danger they all faced in these times.

He wasn't the least bit surprised when Ms. Hursman had walked into the kitchen. He nodded to her in acknowledgement and let her go about her own business. He was reading a letter from the Headmaster, and paied her little attention until she muttered something that sounded like _suicide._

"Yes, that's right," he heard her say through the flames, "no, I think he's OK now. Yes, Hermione's with him. I think she'll have it under control. Yes, if you think it's necessary, he's right here." Ms. Hursman pulled her head from the fire and turned to face him, "Professor the Headmaster withes to speak with you."

"Who tried to commit suicide?" he asked before sticking his head into the flames.

"Harry," she answered quietly a slight tremble to her voice. He nodded in understanding.

* * *

"But, Harry," Hermione was saying earnestly, "We wouldn't just stop being your friends because of the danger. You know we'd go with you where ever you led us…" 

"Yeah, I know," he interrupted, "that's the problem. I always seam to be leading you all into danger, and someone always ends up paying for my mistake. Hermione, last time it was Sirius; who next? Do you think I want something like that to happen to you, or Ron or Amber? I just… I can't… When I saw you that night in the Department of Mysteries… and I thought you were dead…"

Hermione was close to tears by this point and couldn't speak. Instead she put her arms around him again trying to sooth him. She was quiet for awhile and when she looked at him she realized he'd fallen asleep in her arms, "Oh Harry," she whispered, "we love you; I love you, too much to leave you." Hermione bent and kissed his forehead.

* * *

"Headmaster," said Severus in as pleading a voice the proud Slytherin allowed it to go, "Is it absolutely necessary that _I_ go play Potter's babysitter?" 

"Severus," the Headmaster exasperatedly, "Remus would do it but he is indisposed this evening as you know full well."

"Very, well Headmaster," Severus conceded resignedly. He then removed his head from the fire and looked up at Ms. Hursman who was stroking the blue with red accented feathers of her phoenix. She looked up at him expectantly, "Very well," he sighed, "let's go if we must."

They arrived in the dark hall. Ember landed on her master's shoulder and they walked over to the appropriate door. She poked her head in and whispered something . She then turned and walked over to him, "Their fine for now," she explained, "He's sleeping and she's watching over him."

He nodded but turned suddenly to look at a door that was opening. Amber turned too and saw Duddly standing there looking bewildered. He looked from one to the other fearfully. The two non-muggle people in the situation looked at one another.

Then Amber shrugged and began to walk back over to the room when Duddly spoke, "Mum! Dad! There are more you know what's in the house!" Amber sighed heavily shaking her head.

"WHAT!" came the voice of Harry's Uncle through the closed door; which opened abruptly, "GET OUT! We're already letting his girlfriend stay here," Sevorus snorted derisively at this point, "and we don't want ANYMORE of YOUR KIND around here."

"Vernon," warned Petunia, "these are members of the Order of the Phoenix. We better let them stay."

"But Petunia!" he protested.

"Listen to your wife muggle," Sevorus said with emphasis on the last word.

"Severus," Amber said before she could stop herself and amended as he looked at her, " I mean Professor."

All three Dursley's were looking at the two of them with unreadable expressions.


	3. Past Brought to ‘Night’

**A/N Hi I really love this chapter. I just kind of wrote it on a whim and so here you go. Oh yeah "Bold Underline" stought is Harry/Amber thought conection speach**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Past Brought to 'Night'

Petunia Dursley watched as the wizards quietly took up residence in her home. She remembered what it had been like when _The Marauders_ came over to her parents' house. It was nothing like that these _people _were respectful. She'd always thought that sort of people were loud and obnoxious. She'd been wrong though and it surprised her.

She'd gone and gotten a sleeping bag from the hall closet for the girl called _Hermione _and the other girl who'd been there before that year slept in the guest bedroom as she'd done then. The _Professor _slept on the couch and she found that he looked vaguely familiar. She sighed and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea only to find she wasn't the only one there.

"Are you quite sure you don't want to come back?" She really wasn't up to this conversation but thought it would be rude to just walk away.

"I- its been too long- Harry wouldn't except me-"she said haltingly her voice waveringly.

"Wouldn't he? You need to give people more credit, Pet," he smiled at her surprised expression, "Yes, she told me about that too," he added.

"Severus- you don't know- What about Vernon- and Duddley?" her voice was shrill now and panicky. He raised a hand to quiet her

"Albus wanted me to talk to you, that's all; just think about it. If you won't for Lily then at least think about her son. Sirius died a few weeks ago." This seamed to explain everything. She clasped a hand over her mouth, "You know as well as I do that he would sooner die then betray them." He got up to leave the room and on his way out he raised his wand and set the kettle to a boil.

* * *

Later when she entered the living room he was gone. She could tell he'd left in a hurry because he'd left a lot of his things. There was a spare cloak draped over the couch and on it a note scribbled quickly

_Pet,_

_There's a meeting and I have to go. Protect them you know I might not come back. I don't have much time but I know Lily would tell you the same. Don't worry about me._

_I'll see you in the morning,_

_Wings_

* * *

Petunia's hand was over her mouth but she knew he was right. She swallowed hard and then went into her bedroom. In the same box she'd kept it for years. As she examined it she remembered the day she'd first been handed it; _10in, oak, unicorn tale hair, _now untouched by dust she felt the rush of power to her fingers.

She waved it around a bit and found she'd not forgotten how. It all came rushing back to her. Every single self-taught spell she'd learned from her sisters' school books. Just to be sure she tried a simple levitation spell, "_Wingardum Leveosa_!" she whispered and found she could lift the lipstick tube she'd aimed at. Now sure of herself she walked back into the hall.

The night passed with her walking from room to room checking on them. She was looking down at her nefew when she heard it. The sound she'd dreaded for hours but now that it was time she was ready. She lightly placed her hand on his forehead then stepped into the hall.

* * *

Harry grogely opened his eyes and turned his head. He watched his aunt leave the room and bent to gently shake Hermione awake. She opened her eyes and looked up at him in confusion before sitting up and listening intently.

"_Amber, weak up"_ Harry thought sending her a message via their twin-like conection. She responded quickly

"_I am Harry. You and Hermione come to the door. Bring your wands"_

"_All right what's up?"_

She didn't answer and he whispered, "Come on Hermione bring your wand." She nodded and fallowed him. They got to the door and opened it enough to look out. Amber was hidden in the shadows and making her way to where Petunia stood her wand raised waiting. There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"_Now!"_ Amber thought and they stepped into sight behind her. She turned as she heard them approaching.

"Harry, Amber, Hermione; stay back," she ordered positioning herself protectively in front of them. The figure had reached the landing by now. The glint of silver was recognized by all.

"Aunt Petunia get back that's a Death Eater!" Harry said trying to move her to the side.

"Harry, no, I'm a- I'm a witch," she stammered and he stopped and stared.

While this was happening Amber was peering intently at the Death Eater. She noticed some things about him that made her think twice about hexing him. The first was that he'd not attacked yet which was suspicious. The second was he looked hurt and she put two and two together. She realized in time that he was going to fall and rushed forward to catch him breaking the fall. She gently lowered him to the floor.

"Amber, what are you doing!" asked Harry suddenly. She looked up at him and carefully removed the mask. This revealed the pale pain-stricken face of Severus Snape. He closed his eyes grateful she'd recognized him. He really didn't feel like being hexed again tonight.

The others came forward to help her. Duddly stood horrified staring at his mother. She looked at him apologetically for a moment before looking back down at Severus. She'd have to talk to him and her husband later.

* * *

**Well, What do you think? Review please!**


	4. Explanations and Explorations

**Chapter 4: Explanations and Explorations**

Vernon Dursly was in shock. He had just found out that his wife, Petunia, was a… witch. He stared at her in disbelief. The wizard was looking from one to the other with an unreadable expression on his face. Then it hit him who had written the letter, "Who is _Wings_? Why did they call you _Pet_? Why did they mention your sister? What meeting? Why might they no-"

"Uncle Vernon!" Harry interrupted loudly, "I think you better let Aunt Petunia answer at least some of the questions before you ask too many." He glared at his nephew but nodded grudgingly.

"Pet is what Lily always called me. She called him wings that's why he used those names because he thought it would be easier for me to understand them without giving away who the author of the letter was." Here she looked at him and he nodded his affirmation.

"Why did she call him that?"

"I'm an animargus,"

"You're an ani-_what_?'

"An animargus, a person who can turn into an animal at will." Hermione cut in quietly.

"Very good Ms. Granger, I can turn into an animal; a raven to be precise."

"Aunt Petunia, did you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked a true desire to know this little bit of information glitering in his emerald eyes.

"No, I didn't; I learned from Lily's school books once she got her letter two years later. I was the oldest you see."

"If you got a letter but didn't go," demanded her husband, "then why did you study… _magic_? Why did you get one of those… _things_?"

"wands," interrupted Harry's sister-like friend who was seated on his left across from Petunia in the living room. She'd kept silent out of respect for the woman and love for her nephew, but was getting iretated with Vernon Dursly's behavior.

"Yes," he glowered at the ever passive girl who sat by his nephew. Her neutrality was perhaps more vexing then it she'd screamed at him.

"I was afraid to. I was never brave like Lily. I wasn't willing to just leave the muggle world for one I'd never known before. I did want to learn so I taught myself everything from her books when she was done with them. Then in when she entered her fifth year I went with her to Diagon Ally. I got my wand there at the age of seventeen."

"Then she went and married the biggest anti-wizarding muggle I've ever had the misfortune of meeting." Severus' comment was cold and yet shared by all three of his students. They nodded in agreement, "Well, I'll see you three in September if our paths don't cross again before term begins. Remus will be by when he feels up to it and will remain here until that time. Ms. Hursman if I'm not mistaken your grandparents know you are here?" she nodded and he continued, "I will notify your parents then Ms. Granger of your presence here so they do not worry."

"Severus,' said Petunia, "Would it not be best if they left for the school, or another place before then? I know Harry hates being here and usually leaves around this time."

"Very well," he accepted and beckoned for them to follow him. They rose and left the room. Severus pulled out a shattered half of a tea cup he used as a port key.

* * *

They all touched it and felt the jerks behind their navels'. When they arrived outside Number 12 Grimold Place Harry groaned. He'd known that he would have to face this house again but not this soon. He would have turned to go but both Hermione and Amber had tight grips on his arms' to prevent that from happening. He braced himself for the tirade of insults he expected to hear as he stepped in but they didn't come.

He looked around the hall. Not much had been changed except for the absence of the screaming portrait of Sirius' mother. The majority of the space had been untouched except for images promoting the Black family and Pureblood supremacy. This was a relief but still this used to be Sirius' house.

Severus stepped aside as the girls led Potter upstairs. He knew they were going to show him the amazing changes made on the upper floors since his last visit. He would let the three friends explore the house at their leisure and decided to go chat with the Headmaster about the change of plans.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the drawing room with Amber and Hermione. He was looking around at the many pictures of his parents, Remus, and Sirius what lined the walls. These were interspursed among prictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione and other close friends he'd made at Hogwarts including Neville Longbotum, Luna Lovegood, and the youngest Weezly children.

The walls of this room were a dark golden-yellow and the carpet was a rich red. There was new furniture which matched the new Griffendore motif. This was only the first room on this improvised tour. The two Griffendore girls were quite at hime in this new room as they'd seen it before. They smiled at each other glad to see the wondering sparkle in their friend's eyes. He looked around at the several seating areas all positioned with a view of the main center of the room. The focus of the room was geared on the fireplace. On the mantle were several photos. Some depicted the trio and others the marauders, minus Peter. Behind these were small hidden compartments for protecting valuable objects and documents.

The girls rose, and indicated that Harry should follow them; this was only the first stop on tour with much more to come. He did so with an excitement and enthusiasm that they'd not seen in a while this heartened them greatly.


	5. Coming Together

**A/N I'm having fun with this story. Enjoy your reading,****and review please! Thanks everyone for reviewing.****

* * *

Chapter 5: Coming Together**

Severus was talking to Molly and Author Weasley and updating them on Harry's situation. Author suggested, "Maybe Ron should go to Grimmauld Place. It might help Harry's spirits. What do you think, Severus?"

"I agree, if he is willing and if Molly thinks she can spare him," he looked at the woman who looked as if the stress of the war was finely getting to her. It didn't help matters that she was worried about her 7 children. He did feel sorry for her even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone else.

"Yes," she said shakily nodding," if it will help Harry."

"I'll go tell him to pack," said Bill as he walked out of the room. His parents nodded and he went out of sight up the rickety stairs.

* * *

Remus had joined the people staying at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He was reading in the drawing room. He looked up as Severus and Ron arrived and gave the later a smile and greeted him. Severus gave him a nod and left the room.

"How are you doing Ron? How are Molly and Author?" Remus asked with grim expression. He knew that Molly was battling with her love for her son and for Harry. It was understandable.

"Well, Mum's worried and Dad, well, he is too. They are alright I guess. Was it true that Harry tried to commit suicide?" Ron looked fearful and worried about his friend. Remus nodded and Ron paled, "Do you know why he did it?"

"The best persons to ask would be Mr. Potter himself or perhaps Ms. Hursman or Ms. Granger," Severus said walking back into the room. Ron looked at him and nodded understanding his meaning. He left the room to find them.

* * *

Harry and Amber were in the basement-style kitchen. Amber was writing a letter to her grandparents. Harry was talking to her about his situation as he perceived it. Hermione came in and told them that Ron had arrived. Harry looked up and smiled as Ron entered the room, "Harry mate what's up?"

"I'm alright I guess, how about you?"

"You gave us all a scare day before yesterday, but now you're safe…" Ron shrugged and trailed off. Harry furrowed his brows wondering what that was supposed to mean.

"**He's just worried about you that's all Harry."** Amber reassured him through lagelemancy after a brief pause. That made since to Harry so he overlooked it. Amber broke the silence, "Ron did you see the rest of the house?"

Ron looked relieved and shook his head, "I saw the drawing room but that's all. Snape told me that you all were down here and so I came to find you." He looked a bit puzzled when they didn't look too pleased at what he'd called their hated potions master, "What? Did I say something?" he asked looking at them.

"We'll explain on the way. Let's go see the rest of the house, ok?" said Hermione leading the way out of the room. Amber followed and then Harry. They exchanged a glance wondering at the distance that had sprung up between them and Ron seemingly over night. Would it persist? Who could tell?

* * *

It was the night before Harry's birthday and he was up late watching the fire in the drawing room die away. Hermione had long since fallen asleep in a chair reading. Amber appeared in the doorway she put a finger to her lips and indicated the other book-worm in the room; as she was one herself, was sleeping. Harry nodded and gestured her to come over and sit with him.

"It will be your birthday in a few hours. Do you feel any older?" she asked lightly smiling.

He sighed and thought about this for a moment, "Nope, I don't, but I ought to really," he shrugged and looked over at Hermione. She was awake and when he looked back Amber had quietly exited. He sighed again and walked over to Hermione's chair. He smiled and put her bookmark in place at the appropriate page and closed the book. He then placed the book on the coffee table near by.

He gently brushed her hair back from her forehead. It was surprising him how much he was beginning to care about her. He'd always _cared_ but now something was different. He sighed and sat before her chair and watched her sleep until his eyes fluttered closed and his head come to rest on the armrest beside hers.

She lifted her head brown eyes reflecting the light from the fire as she looked at Harry. She was quiet for a time before kissing his head very tenderly. Then she made to get up but thought better of it and settled back to sleep once again. She sighed and closed her eyes, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

* * *

Amber peeked in and looked over to where they slept. She jumped when a hand griped her shoulder. Remus was looking past her and smiled, "They're finding out that they like each other; about time too," he added with a chuckle. Amber nodded in agreement.

"I knew they would eventually well, better late then never as the saying goes." She smiled again shaking her head and closing the door as she stepped away heading to her and Hermione's room. She was worn-out and ready for bed, "Happy Birthday Harry," she yawned climbing into bed.

* * *

**A/N Things are really shapeing up now aren't they? Well we'll see how it goes from here.**


	6. Bonds are Weathered

**Chapter 6: Bonds are Weathered**

Harry's birthday started very well where his birthdays were concerned. He woke up and the first thing he saw was note on the coffee table. He picked it up and read Hermione's tiny neat handwriting.

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_I wanted to tell you that I was visiting my parents this morning. You were asleep when I left so here is the note. I'll see you tonight at the party. _

He squinted down at her signature because it looked like she marked through something above it. It looked suspiciously like the word love. She'd settled on;

_Your Friend, Hermione_

He shrugged it off not realizing its significance. He got up to shower and change. He was on his way to the bathroom when he ducked to avoid Ember. He watched as the phoenix swooped past and out of sight. He shook his head and went into the bathroom.

When he walked into the kitchen he was met with a banner above the table and a shout of "Happy Birthday Harry!" He smiled at Amber because she did her usual translation into French. "Bone Anniversair Mon Aime!" He smiled and looked around. Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Luna, and Neville were in the kitchen along with Amber and Remus.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked the others as he sat down at the table. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"We wanted to surprise you of course!" she said Neville nodded and Luna did before she went back to staring at the Quibbler. He shook his head and turned away to talk to Amber.

"Are you obsessed with French or what?" he asked jokingly because even though it wasn't her first language she still seamed to speak it all the time. She pretended to hit him and put on a mocking pout.

"Bien Sur! Of course!" she provided her almost instant translation to which he rolled his eyes. Then she smiled and went back to her previously forgotten breakfast. After breakfast was over things settled down. Harry and Ron went upstairs and Neville followed them shortly after.

Amber rolled her eyes because she knew they were going to talk about Quidditch. Then she decided to go see her family in France. They'd moved there this year to avoid Voldemort finding them in the U.S. She'd gone to Hogwarts the whole time and didn't want to change now.

Hermione was having lunch in London with her parents. When she sat down at the table she thought she recognized someone sitting at the next one. It couldn't be… Lucius Malfoy, no not here it was impossible.

Robert Granger looked at his daughter noticing the shocked look in her eyes. He lent forward and asked, "'Mione darling are you ok? Is something wrong?" She started at the concern in his voice. She smiled but then bit her lip deciding how to respond.

"I think I just recognized a Death Eater sitting a table over." Both her parents looked pale and shocked at this statement. Caroline looked at her husband and then back to her daughter.

"We should go. Do you think they're after you?" he asked the question before he could stop himself. He'd tried to keep his worry about her at the back of his mind for her visit but he couldn't suppress it at the moment.

Hermione rose from the table and started for the door. She looked back at her father, "I don't know. I guess we'll find out in a moment or two." By this time they'd reached the door and when she looked back he was gone. It was unsettling because she had the suspicion she was being followed.

Then they got to the car. Her mother and father exchanged glances and Robert said, "Sweat heart, would it be safer for you if we dropped you back off early?" Hermione looked up at them.

"Dad, I couldn't… this was supposed to be our day together…" she trailed off not having the words to express her feelings adequately. Her dad nodded understanding what she was trying to say.

"I know 'Mione but I think we'll take you back anyway. Besides," he smiled slightly trying to lighten the gloomy mood in the air, "it is Harry's birthday after all. It's not like you won't find something to do." Then Hermione nodded slowly in agreement with what he'd asked. Then they started for Number 12 Grimmauld Place and the hidden headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Ginny shook her head annoyed as she walked over to a window. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch and she was tired of it. When she glanced out onto the street she saw Hermione's parents' car pull up in front of Number 11, they were early. She watched as her friend got out and then another motion caught her eye. She saw clearly the blond head of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione spotted him too and froze. She beckoned for her parents to drive off.

"Guys come on, Hermione needs us!" she said springing up and heading for the door. Harry was the first to react and followed. When they'd reached the front door they stopped to listen. Harry didn't want to but Ginny held her ground, "If we don't know the situation then we won't be able to help."

"Fine," he said flatly remembering that Hermione had tried to stop him from going to the Department of Mysteries the year before. He wondered if he'd listened to her then Sirius might still be alive.

"_No, Harry, don't think that."_ Amber used their connection to let him know she too had her eye on the situation, _"I've contacted a couple of Order members and Tonks is on her way. Mad-Eye is coming too."_ Harry sighed because he knew that in this situation he was truly helpless. He'd not only expose himself if he went out there, but he'd also expose the location of headquarters to Voldemort.

The sound of the kitchen door opening interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Remus and Snape enter the hall followed by Tonks. Then another sound split the air like a knife jabbing directly at their hearts; Harry's in particular. This was the sound of the Crucartus curse and then Hermione's scream of pain an instant later.

It felt as if something had exploded within Harry. He shut his eyes against the sound and when he opened them a second later he was outside standing just behind the offending Death Eater. He didn't even pause to think about what he'd just done he went right into the fight, "_STUPEFY!_" Lucius turned but wasn't quick enough to deflect the retaliatory strike.

Harry went over to Hermione who was getting shakily to her feet. He lifted her up and turned to reenter number 12 where it was safe. She looked surprised and he gave her a quizzical look, "Harry, I think you just Apparated…"


	7. A Question of Loyalty

**A/N **Hi, This is my unbetaed version because I haven't heard from my beta yet. I've decided I made you all wait too long. So if there are mistakes please be nice about alerting me to them. I haven't yet decided if I'm going to make HBP a part of my fic. This chapter can let me go either way. Let me know what you all think.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: A Question of Loyalty **

Harry only put her down when she was back within the confines of the house. He was thinking of what this might mean for him. He did _not_ want a repeat of last years hearing. Ginny was the first person they saw, "Here, Hermione drink this," she said passing her a vile of liquid.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you Hermione," Ron said carefully.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Ginny rolled her eyes,"because, Professor Snape left it for you."

"That's right," Ron added a little more loudly, "you don't see him sticking around. That obviously means he-"

"Needed to alert the Headmaster of what was happening," cut in Remus wading into the conversation. Ron looked like he was chastised and closed his mouth rather then continue the argument, "further to the point he did make the Wolfsbane Potion for me an entire year _without_ tampering with it."

* * *

Ginny sat talking to Hermione in their and Amber's room. Hermione said, "I know what you mean Gin. Who has the right to say if any of us are loyal or not… I trust you but the only person who trusts Professor Snape is Dumbeldore. He just isn't the type of person who gives us a reason to trust him."

Ginny broke in, "I know but there must be something, and it must be pretty important for the Headmaster to overlook the fact that he was a Death Eater."

"It looks like the question of loyalty is the hot topic of conversation at the moment," Amber said airily as she walked into the room, "First the boys and now you two. I'm guessing the topic of conversation is Professor Snape as I heard _"the fact that he was a Death Eater"_ I thought so. Oh, your mum wants you in the kitchen to help her."

"Why dose she always want me to help!" Ginny said exasperatedly getting up tossing her hair.

"Because if you don't Tonks will. I mean, we love her and all, but she can be a tad bit on the clumsy side."

"Enough said I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Severus Snape had hoped to stay well clear of the celebration but Albus would have none of it. He was unfortunately going to be there. A more pressing issue on his mind was the security of headquarters after Luscious' little expedition earlier that day. Another question that lingered was where his loyalty would lie if it seamed Dumbeldore was loosing the war.

He had been pondering these questions once it was evident Voldomort would be stepping up his campaign to control the wizarding world. There were two options open to him. The first was to do the Griffendor thing and stay loyal no matter the outcome. He was a Slitherin after all and that part of him could not put himself in danger as long as there was another option.

Oh, yes and there was always another option. If he was careful then there was no reason why he couldn't switch over at any time. He did not want to be stuck on the loosing side. Some might have thought he did not care who won. Severus had his own opinions on who he wished to win. Wishes and reality did not always coincide and Severus knew that all too well.

He entered his fireplace with these questions still unresolved. He could always think while he was there. It wasn't as if he was going to be doing anything…

* * *

**A/N **I know this was short but I wanted to get this to everyone as soon as possible. Let me know what you think! 


	8. Vows and Tears

**A/N: Well, it's about time I have a new chap up! I hope you like it. Thanks to all my reviwers and other readers.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Vows and Tears**

Amber was in the Headmaster's office. She was the only one he would trust for some unknown task. Now that she knew what it was going to be she wasn't so sure she wanted to do it either. She looked from the impassive face of her Potions Master to the understanding look she received from her great-great-great-grandfather. She closed her eyes and then got up drawing her wand as she did so.

Both men knelt and she raised her wand to their clasped hands. Albus asked the questions, "Severus will you do whatever I ask of you?"

"Yes, Headmaster"

"Will you do what ever you deem necessary to further the cause of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes, Headmaster"

"Even if that means ending my life will you do as I ask?" Severus didn't answer for a moment, "Severus you must answer me."

"Yes Headmaster I will."

Amber stepped back from them as they got to their feet. Her face contorted with the effort of holding back her tears. Severus merely nodded to Albus and then exited. The old man stepped towards his granddaughter. She shook her head holding out an arm to stop him. Then she shut her eyes and stepped forward to hug him for a moment. She pulled back and walked out of the office.

The headmaster sighed, "He's the only one who will do it when the time comes. I know you care for him, but it has to be done."

"Yes, well, why she would even bother is beyond me," said a portrait behind him on the wall.

"Phineas, it isn't for you to say. She is not you; thank Merlin, and personally I think it may be good for him."

"Whatever you say Headmaster, I still don't agree."

Amber was crossing the entrance hall when a voice stopped her, "Ms. Hursman a moment of your time." It wasn't a question and she sighed. Then she turned to face him.

"Yes, _Professor?_" she said stressing the last word. He did not fail to notice it and scowled.

"Don't act like I _want to do it!_" He hissed at her. Her lips tightened and he was forcibly reminded of her great-great-great-grandmother. Her eyes flashed but she turned to walk away rather then argue with him.

She looked over her shoulder, "No, it's not that, I just don't think you realize how much…" then she shook her head and he thought he saw a tear slide down her cheek. Then she held up a hand and in a burst of flame her phoenix Ember was there. Then in the next moment they were gone leaving him standing there alone.

* * *

Harry sat brooding in Sirius' old room. Even though it was really his now, he would never forget sitting in here with Sirius last year. He sighed and looked back out the window at the chilling mist which hovered beyond. He looked up when the door opened. Amber and Hermione came in. He made to get up and leave but Amber shook her head. It was then that he noticed she'd been crying.

"What happened?" was all he asked as he stood upagain. Her eyes glimmered and then she closed them. Harry walked over to her concern written all over his face.

"No Harry it's ok, I'm fine don't worry. Hermione was looking for you and I suggested we come up here together." Then Amber looked at Hermione and with a nod and a smile she left the room.

"Are you ok, Harry?" she asked looking at him in concern. He shook his head and then walked back across the room. He was quiet for so long that she was about to go.

"I just, can't believe he's gone. You know, that he's not coming back?" He turned to look at her before returning his gaze to the window. Hermione bit her lip and took a few steps closer. She placed a hand on his arm.

"I know, I felt the same way when I read that letter." It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about then he turned to face her.

"Hermione," he held out his hand and placed a hand on her cheek, "I… when I wrote that I wasn't…" he trailed off not knowing what he was saying. She nodded as if she understood and then lent up and kissed his cheek.

"I know, remember Harry that we'd be lost with out you. I… I couldn't bare it if…" she shook her head unable to continue. He inhaled sharply and with trembling fingers reached out to touch her face. The door opened and they jumped away from each other.

Remus was standing there looking at them quizzically, "Am I interrupting something?" he asked a smile crossing his face.

"No" they answered at once.

He laughed and then stepped into the room, "Where have I heard that before? That's right Harry your parents told Sirius and I the exact same thing when we asked. The only reason I came up her was to tell you dinner's ready. Molly was worried about both of you. She says you're being very antisocial."

He then walked back into the hall and out of sight. This left Hermione and Harry in a very awkward silence. Harry finally broke it, "Let's go down stairs." She nodded and followed him as he headed to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N Well, I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry if there were any mistakes but I felt I'd withheld the chapter too long from you. Razz I'll get it to you as soon as I can.**


End file.
